Love is a Big Word
by Pixielullaby
Summary: Anna's just a Freshman and her first day in school is going to change her life. High school is crazy on it's own but when Anna starts falling for the rich, popular, older girl in her class, she'll need her new friends to help her get through it all. Can she get through it? AU. Elsanna
1. Little Anna, Big Anna

_For reference. Kristoff is a Sophomore. Flynn Junior. Olaf Junior. Marshmallow Senior. Elsa Senior. Hans Junior. Yeah.. Anna and Elsa aren't related in this one guys. Not at all o.O_

_Also there are like.. 30 kids in this class.. I just skipped the non important ones._

_Disclaimer: **Nope. I don't even want it. I liked how it was. Okay.. I wish owned rights to Elsa.. **_

* * *

"Marshall Boulda?"

"Over here!" A hand shot up as a loud, deep voice was heard.

"Ahh. Mr. Boulda, nice seeing you back in this. I expect great things. Caleb Beckonredge?"

Anna wondered what the teacher had meant by _"Great things"._ Marshall Boulda, was the biggest guy on the Arendelle High hockey team, and his nickname was _The Marshmallow_. How great are his expectations?

"Kristoff Bjorgman?" The teacher called.

"Here!" Anna turned around to see her best friend offering the teacher a charming smile.

"I still don't like brown noses Mr. Bjorgman. Please, wipe that grin off of your face. I'll be keeping my eye on you again this year. Joshuah Caldera?"

The teacher continued and Anna flinched at the harshness of his words. She didn't like the idea of high school, but this teacher made her feel even worse on the matter.

Anna was a freshman, and for some strange reason, she'd let Kristoff convince her to take _Creative Writing and Basic Composition_, with Mr. Jameson. Which she learned through the grape vine, is the hardest class ever, taught by the meanest teacher in existence.

"Olivar Finck?"

"Here!" The boy in front of Anna smiled.

"Ah yes, Mr. Olaf. Wonderful to have you back as well.. Eugene Fitzherbert?"

"Here!" A charming boy raised his hand in the seat beside Olivar.

"Yes, Flynn. It's fantastic to see so many of my best students. Kate Gracelyn?

He continued as Anna fiddled with her hands.

"Hanson Idleman-Westergaard ?"

"I'm right here, I am ready to learn, and may I also add that you're looking _quite_ fetching today, Mr. Jameson?" A well dressed boy, that was seated two desks away from Anna said, with a boyish charm, and a dashing smile.

"_Hans.._"

"Yes, _Sir?"_ The boy smiled.

"Do not push your luck. Adam Jenkens?"

Anna tried hiding slightly behind the boy in front of her, Olivar, dreading what happens next.

"Maria Jones?"

Anna flinched.

"Anna Klein?"

"Here?" Anna said softly, turning her head to face the teacher.

"Is that a question, Miss? Or are you trying to imply that _you_ are Anna Klein and are, in fact, in attendance?" The teacher pressed.

"I'm Anna.." She said weakly.

"You _are_ Anna.. Well, do not worry, Ms. Klein. I assure you I pay little mind to students' inward behaviors, mostly to their writing. You and I will get along just so, I'm sure of it. Now-"

He was cut off by the door opening and a student walking in. Anna looked to see it was a girl.

The sound of her worn, black, combat boots hitting the tiled floor filled the quiet class room as she walked to the front of the class, handing Mr. Jameson a small blue slip of paper.

"_Elsa_ Lachmour.. Cutting it quite _close_ today, aren't we?" He asked accusingly.

"Why, Mr. Jameson? What ever would you mean by that?" She asked with a faux innocence that made Anna's ears start burning.

She attempted to hide her now flushed ears with her hair as she skimmed her eyes over the girl.

Anna noticed that her boots were slightly unzipped, revealing the red checkered pattern or the lining. Eyes traveling up to the girls skin tight, black, ripped, skinny jeans, that showed a few creamy white patches of skin. She was wearing a light blue tank top, that was just short enough to show off her hip bones, and the start of a nicely toned stomache, covered by a red flannel shirt with the sleeved rolled up. Her long, Platinum blonde hair hanging, mostly, over her shoulder in a loose braid, while her bangs were messily pushed back out of her face.

"Please, take your seat.. _Ms. Lachmour_."

_"Gladly.."_ She smirked and slowly turned. Anna panicked as she realised there was only one seat left in the glass room.

The girl gave the boy, Olivar, a soft high five, then sat down in the seat between Eugene and Marshall. The seat right beside Anna..

The teacher rattled off a few more names then turned to check a few papers on his desk.

Anna had turned to Elsa and watched as she pulled out a notebook quickly wrote something on a sheet of paper and handed it to Anna without even looking at her. Anna was confused for a moment before the girl had motioned with her hands for Anna to open it.

'_I see you enjoyed the view_'

Anna could feel her ears burning as she realized she had been caught staring.

She scribbled out a return note and handed it back.

'_No, I'm sorry! Well, not no, really. I just, I mean I'm sorry, but.. I'm just really sorry!_'

Anna tried to hide her face with her hands as the girl smiled at her ridiculous apology.

"All right class, from now on you will work in groups of two for every project from this day, until the end of the year. The groups will not change, no exceptions. This is an even class so everyone with work with the student seated beside them.."

Anna's heart dropped as she realized what that meant.

"There are no assigned seats, you may sit anywhere you would like for the remainder of the year but always sit by your partner. Now, to get a sense for your writing style, and so your partner may have a sense.. You'll all be writing a paper explaining the strongest emotion you believe a person can experience. _Why_ do you believe this? Have you felt this emotion before? If so when? If not, you're not finished. Everyone will be expected to write a piece of poetry as well, to compliment your work. It will not, however, be required, as this will not be counted against your grade. You may move anywhere to work. You may arrange desks. You may sit by anyone. Get to work!"

Anna looked over to find Elsa standing over her desk.

"Would you mind us sitting near the back with my friends? They don't_ usually _bite."

Anna turned around to see Kristoff, Marshall, Eugene, and Olivar pulling chairs around a table. She nodded quickly after seeing Kristoff and quietly found her way to the table.

"Why so quiet?" Kristoff asked as she sat down next to him.

"Hey Anna, did you get a nice view? I would of moved my head but- _OW! Hey!_" He yelled as Elsa interrupted him with a quick smack on the back of his head.

"You head's too big to _ever_ move out of the way, Olaf." She smiled pulling a note book out of her bag. Everyone laughed and pulled out notebooks as well. Anna flushed for a moment before a grey notebook landed infront of her.

"You'll need that.." Elsa smirked as Anna finally looked to see who had tossed it.

"Hey KB, Coach says if you train hard this week, he'll let you try out for Varsity instead of JV!" Olaf bounced from his seat.

"Seriously?" Kristoff asked, his eye's widening.

"Kristoff that's great!" Anna smiled, encouraging her friend.

Out of the corner of her eye, Anna noticed the slight glare Elsa had sent across the table, at them.

"I can help you train?" Marshall said from his place beside Kristoff.

"Me too!" Olaf offered.

"I'll help too! _Elsa?_" Eugene smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I _guess_.. Punz and I can head snack committee?"

An eruption of cheers from the older boys made Anna flinch.

"We can totally use the cabin this weekend too. I'll have them close of a part of the lake and free up a few slopes?" She added.

"Whole team?" Eugene asked.

"Not on the lake, but we can have a party at the cabin on Saturday night? Spend Sunday at the resort Spa?"

Anna was surprised to see three male hockey players so excited about a spa day.

"Anna, would you like to come too?" Eugene asked.

She felt like a deer in the headlights. Her first day of high school and she was already invited to a party in a cabin at a resort?

"I.. Well, I-"

"She'd love too!" Kristoff answered for her.

"Whoo!" Olaf smiled.

"Great!" Eugene chimed in.

"Can't wait!" Marshall smiled.

"It'll be great!" Kristoff reasured.

""Who's writing about what?" Elsa asked as she finished writing something down.

"Trust" Olaf said.

"Joy" Kristoff smiled.

"Sadness or grief" Eugene explained.

"Happiness" Marshall stated softly.

"Love.." Elsa smiled as the boys nugged and winked at her.

This sparked something in Anna, something like curiosity, but left a bad feeling in her stomach. Something like.. _Jealousy?_

No, that couldn't be it..

"What are you writing about? I'm Flynn by the way.."

"Uhm.. I was, uh.. going to.. write? About _fear_?"

"What's so strong about fear?"

Anna opened her mouth but quickly closed it and looked down, continuing her paper.

"Guess fear _is_ pretty strong then?" Olaf asked.

_**Thup.**_

"_OW_! _Elsie!_" He cried.

"Be _nice_.." She practically hissed.

"Stop_ hitting_. _Hitting_ isn't nice.." Olaf argued.

They all continued to write. Elsa finished first, flipping to the back of her notebook to sketch after proof reading. Then Olaf, then Flynn, after that Kristoff, then finally Marshall. Anna was embarrassed to be last to finish, but she did.

"If everyone is finished, switch with your partner, read and review. Be harsh but not cruel. I don't want any tears shed this year. Am I understood Ms. Lachmour? Flynn? _Hans_?"

Elsa turned over her notebook to Anna, reaching for the other one. Anna had accidently opened to a very detailed sketch of a snowflake. She'd admired it briefly to the paper Elsa had writen on.

Anna had learned that Elsa's beliefs on love we're surprisingly valid. She hadn't romanticized it like Anna would have expected from any other teenaged girl. She'd described it's doing very carefully, yet in a solid manner. She'd almost personified it, at the same time as proving it's elusive existence. She'd questioned the heart's and mind's ability to understand, in the end explaining she's never truly endured being in love. Anna, however, was captivated by the last few lines of Elsa's piece.

'_How is it, that I am expected to explain something I know nothing about, and yet, I willingly try with such conviction? In that, I believe, is love. We are all constantly trying so hard to achieve, what no one will truly understand. That raw, needy emotion, is what I suspect to be love. Inside of it, is found, everything we shall ever desire._'

"Spell hypnotized.." A voice broke her out of her trance.

It was Elsa.

"Wh-_What_?"

"Hypnotized. You miss-spelled it in your explanation. Other than that I couldn't find anything truly bothersome, nothing that we won't work on in class anyways."

"Oh.. Y-your's was great.."

"No it wasn't. I totally cut the ending in half.. My explanation lacked true effort, and I was speaking from my head, not my heart. It's awful writing." Elsa smiled.

"Then why are you smiling?" Anna asked.

"Because _you_ enjoyed it.." She said softly

"_Oh_.." Anna blushed.

"I'm Elsa Lachmour.. For the record's sake."

"Ah.. I'm Anna.. Anna Klein.."

"Are you German?" Elsa asked.

"_Yes_.. I _know_ okay? Anna's _Small_. Anna's _Tiny_. Anna's _Little_._ I get it_!"

Elsa giggled.

"Anna's _cute_ when she's flustered.. The name fits, you_ are _small.. But your_ words _are big. That's all that matters.."

"Really?" Anna asked quietly.

"Absolutely. I hope to see you around. _Anna_.. You know, I really like that name. It's perfect.." She smiled, walking over to the boys.

The bell rung and Anna scrambled to her next class.

'_Perfect.. She thinks I'm perfect?_' Anna thought on her way to class.

* * *

_**A/N**__Oh my Olaf.. Did you guys see that? That right up there?^ o.O_


	2. She Owns a What?

_What?! One review! Help me out a bit guys! I needs that feedback! How else am I supposed to know the pros and cons of my story telling abilities?_

_Oh Olaf, I love you._

_Disclaimer:** Nope, Still only want Elsa. No rights yet guys.. YET!**_

* * *

'_Perfect.. She thinks I'm perfect?_' Anna thought on her way to class.

Her next class was General Marketing with Mr. Oaken. Upon entering the class she noticed that Olaf and Flynn were perched on the window sill talking to a few other people. Olaf caught her eye and waved her over.

"Guys! This is Anna! She's Elsie's partner in Jameson's!" He smiled as he grabbed her arm and tugged her near the group.

Everyone nodded.

"Well.. Hi! I'm Rapunzel!_ Lovinsky_.. Not just Rapunzel. That'd be weird right? It's nice to meet you, Anna!" A short girl with long blonde hair jumped up to great her.

"Darling? I believe you _scared_ her.." Flynn laughed, gently pulling Rapunzel away from Anna.

Anna smiled weakly at the two of them.

"Anna, this is my girlfriend, Rapunzel. We call her Punzie or '_Punz_' or _'Hey Blondie'_ or '_Please sit down, you're giving me a headache with all your jumping_'.. She'll answer to anything." He laughed.

Anna liked Flynn.. He seemed really calm, and he made everyone allow her to be more comfortable.

"Sorry.. I get _really_ hyper sometimes" Rapunzel explained.

"It's okay.." Anna smiled.

"_Okay_.. This is Eric Charmin. His girlfriend Ariel Archand.. This is Jasmine and she's Arabian so I can't pronounce her last name. We just call her Jasmine.." Olaf shrugged as if everything he had just said made _perfect_ sense.

"Jerk" She giggled, lightly hitting his arm.

"Haha, _funny!"_ He smiled "This is Anastasia Nikolayevna Romanova. _Very_ Russian.. Very, very Russian.." He explained.

"You can stop offending people now, Olaf, anytime you know?" She smiled.

"I _know_, but it would be much less fun then, Anya, dearest." He teased

_"Yeah,_ So Anna? You're _Elsa's_ partner?"

A collection of groans rattled the groups mass.

"Oh, Guys? _Shut up?_ Come on.. So _Anna?"_

"Uh, yeah. She's a.. pretty _good_ writer?" Anna stated awkwardly.

"Uhm, _no._ She's a _fantastic _writer. I was just saying though.. Jameson almost _never _allows Freshmen and Seniors be in the same group. You're totally lucky he let you work with_ Elsa_." She explained.

Something about the way Anastasia had said Elsa's name had given Anna that weird feeling again.

"Are you and Elsa.. You know? Together?" Anna asked curiously.

"Yeah" She smiled.

_"No?"_ Flynn laughed.

"No _way!"_ Rapunzel objected.

"Not even _close,_ Anya.." Ariel giggled.

"She's not even _into_ you?" Jasmine added.

_"Way_ out of your league.." Eric chuckled with his arm around Ariel.

"Anya's _obsessed_ with Elsie. If you think it's bad now, you should see when she's _around-"_

_"Guys!_ I'm not _obsessed,_ okay? She totally wants me! Okay? We're just _in_ different places right now is all.." Anya shrugged.

"Yeah,_ that's _all.." Olaf said, ducking the punch she tried to give him.

_"Hoo, Hoo!_ All righty class, please take a seat!" A big muscular man rolled into the class room and walked to the desk.

Anna slipped into the seat beside Rapunzel.

Anna didn't know what it was about her that people thought she liked passing notes, but the second she sat down, a piece of paper landed on her desk.

'_Do you like Elsa or something? I mean, she's cool. We're best friends, but Anya might rip your head off o.O_'

Anna looked up to see Rapunzel motioning for her to respond.

'_Well, No! Okay.. Maybe? She won't really will she?_'

Anna handed it back.

'_Probably not.. If she does, I'll hit her with a frying pan or something. So you like Elsa?_'

Anna smiled at that.

'_A frying pan?_'

'_I've done it before. It was an accident the first time, but after it happen twice, people just stopped messing with me. Stop evading. Elsa? Yes, no? I won't tell I promise!_'

Anna sighed.

'_Well, I think so. I'm not sure. She invited me to her party this weekend?_'

'_Party? Or cabin?_'

'_I think both?_'

Anna looked up, surprisingly they hadn't gotten caught yet.

'_Awesome! We can totally hang out all weekend! Elsa's parents own most of the resort so we get to do what ever we want there!_'

Anna was surprised.

'_They own it?_'

'_Yeah! The North Mountain Ski Lodge and Resort? It's a few hours away in Weasleton?_'

Anna mouthed the word '_Wow_' and Rapunzel smiled.

"Ladies? Please? No notes in class?" The teacher asked nicely.

"Sorry Mr. Oaken! Anna's new, I was helping her!" Rapunzel smiled.

"Thank you Ms. Lovinsky, but it is only the first day and second class. I'm sure Ms. Klein can keep up if you'll let her?" He chuckled and went back to writing all of the materials for the class on the board.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and began copying them down.

Anna followed suit.

The rest of the class was smooth, it was pretty easy, and the teacher was nice. He let the students talk the last five minutes of class until the bell rang.

Anna walked to her next class of A.P. Honors Mathematics: Basic and Scientific Functions with Mr. Buerrin, praying to see any familiar face..

* * *

**A/N** _Ohhhhhh gosh! Who is it? Noo! I don't wanna watch!_


	3. High Note

_Thank you! For those who reviewed! You are the best and I'm so grateful for your opinions! If you guys have any good ideas for this story or want me to try and include your favorite Disney characters PM me or Review. I promise I'll take everything into suggestion! I write my chapters a few in advanced so if you give me an idea it might not show up right away. I love you guys! Thank you so much!_

_Disclaimer: **I still want Elsa's rights! My birthday isn't until December but if anyone wants to buy me the rights, I'll gladly take them now..**_

* * *

"A Freshman? I think you_ may _be lost.." A taller boy said gently as he blocked her path.

She looked up and gave him a weak smile, of course he'd think that, that's what he _should _think.

"M-Mr. Buerrin, third period?" She asked the boy, Hanson, she believed.

"Well, yeah.. but that can't be-"

"_Hans_.."

_'Okay, Does everyone have that reaction to him?_'

"Move, Sideburns. Let a gentleman work the door, be a dear and go stand somewhere else? _Anywhere_ _else_?" She heard a familiar voice push from behind him.

He glared at the person and stepped out of the way revealing..

"_Anna_?"

"E-Elsa? I mean.. That was your name right? I mean, remembered it, Elsa Lachmour, but-"

"Never mind. It_ is _you.." She smiled. "You know this is a coarse for Seniors? Right?" She asked, surprisingly, without a hint of sarcasm.

Just curiosity.

"I know! I wanted to take Algebraic Theory and Practice! They said I couldn't because it was a _basic_ college prep class, and the _Seniors_ might feel _belittled_ if a Freshman were to take it! I wanted to sue! How _dare_ they deny me an advanced education because some _Basic math, Senior _feels inferior? That's ridiculous! It's not _my_ fault they're basic and I'm not? I could have tutored them even! Then they would have been much _less_ basic! But _no_.. Let's put Anna in Basic Sci Function! Now I'm being harassed at the door! What now?_ Flawed, education system_? _Remedial_ Senior classes?" She huffed and rolled her eyes.

Then.. Then Elsa started laughing. Hard.

'_Great.. The first day of school, and you've already proved that you're the biggest loser on the planet, to the prettiest girl you've ever met. Go. Team._'

"Yeah.. That's.. Sorry. I'll go sit-"

"No! I'm not laughing _at_ you! Okay.. Well.. _Just_ a little bit! I've never seen someone get frustrated because they're math class is too _easy._ That has to be the most adorable thing-"

"A_-Adorable_? B-But, I'm _not_- I'm a _geek_! A nerd! I just ranted about _loving math_! That's _cute _to you? I just said, _literally_, the dorkiest thing anyone has _probably_ ever said.. In the _history_ of time!" Anna flung her hands up.

"You're doing it again, you know? The whole cute frustrated thing? Here, give me your schedule.." Elsa said pulling hers out as well.

Anna complied and handed it over. Elsa skimmed through it.

"Wow! You actually have.. A lot of the same classes as me. Well.. Class _rooms._ Some of the coarses over lap because of budget. Like Fitness Ed? You're probably in regular gym classes? I'm in Conditioning.. but we're all lumped together. Saves money." Elsa explained.

"What's the difference between gym and conditioning?" Anna asked confused.

"You know how you do fitness tests every two weeks?" She asked.

Anna nodded.

"Well, we do that everyday. Run the mile, rope climb, wall climb, lift weights, drills.. Mostly it's for people who want to do sports. It's totally optional-"

"Wait! You _want_ to do all that?" Anna blurted out.

Elsa laughed..

'_Wait.. Has her laugh always been that.. Beautiful? I mean she was laughing at me a second ago but_..'

"Everyone find a seat.." A monotone voice called calmly from the back of the room.

Anna went to sit down but Elsa pulled her into the seat in front of her instead right before a very large boy sat down. Marshall..

"Sorry.. The only other seat was next to _Hans,_ and Marshmallow has to sit in the back row.. No one can see over him!" Elsa giggled.

"Elsa.. No talking" The teacher dead panned.

"Are you _sure_? I'm _pretty_ good at it, Sir?" Elsa teased as half of the class laughed.

"Hey Snow? You have a good summer?" Elsa asked from across the room, completely ignoring the teacher.

"Lachmour.. It's the first day.. Class won't pick up until next week.. If you're caught up on the review you and you friends may evacuate my class. I'll see you all on Monday.."

"S'only Thursday, Dude?.." Some kid with blue hair commented.

"You may leave also.." He agreed.

Elsa stood, along with Marshall, Snow?, the blue haired boy, and a blonde girl.

_"Whoo!_ Cindy's coming too.." Elsa muttered "Come on, Anna. He's not going to teach us anything today."

Anna slowly stood up.

'_No! Sit. Down! Bad, Anna!_'

"Ohh.. Just come on! You need some cool points after that math rant?" Elsa giggled again.

'_Nope! I lied! Follow the girl with the amazing laugh_!'

She grabbed her bag and shuffled out.

"Game plan, Coach?" The blue haired boy asked.

"_Jack_.." The blonde girl teased.

"I just want to go get Hiccup! I miss him! The relationship is new guys! Let. The. Love. Blossom. Okay?" He joked.

"Oh,_ Please_.. You've been boning all summer, don't be so needy!" The blonde winked this time.

"_Guuuyyyss! _He's my _bae! _He's a junior and I prioritized this year! We only see each other in lunch! He_ eats _like a viking! That's not quality relationship time babes! That's _chow_ time! And _not_ even the _good_ kind.." He explained.

"Oh, those_ horrific _images, Jack!" Elsa laughed. "We'll pick up Hiccup and a few of the other boys and play a quick game? Girls you okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good!"

"Oh, Cindy please! You just like watching the boys get all sweaty!" Snow added.

"So? Nothing wrong with a little grease that isn't coming from one of your sophomore followers!" The blonde, Cindy, giggled.

"Preach! What are there? _Five?"_ Jack asked.

_"Seven!_ Freshman.. They're crazed" Marshall joined in.

"Funny! Hey Jack! I've been working on a new play.." Elsa started walking backwards to face the group. "Okay, Kristoff, Sophomore? He's _really_ quick so if he makes the team, it'll make a _great_ secret weapon for-"

"_El-bells_!" A high pitched voice rang through the halls.

Everyone giggled as Elsa stopped walking.

"Oh, God? Why _now_? Why must you _hate_ me?" She mumbled before a brunette suddenly appeared..

'_From thin fucking air!' No shit_!"

"Anya!"

"Hey, Anya!" They group said in unison, clearly amused.

Jack, especially..

"Hey!" She smiled to the group and turned to Elsa. "Ellie, baby! I didn't see you earlier, where were you?"

"Outside?" Elsa replied cautiously.

"Oh! Who's class are you in now?"

"Buerring!" Jack stated, clearly aggravated. "I mean _seriously? _How can you go through life on such a low range? How are you supposed to bop to Ari in the car if you _can't_ even go high enough to sing her _low_ notes? Come on!" He threw his hands up in frustration.

"_Oh!_ Going to play a game? Can I _pleeeaase_ come watch, Baby? I swear, I'll be good! Unless.. You _want_ me to be bad?" She lowered her voice thickly and batted her eyelashes, as her hand trailed across Elsa's stomach.

'_Who the hell are you right now? Go away! My cute Senior girl! Mine!_'

"Yeah.. Whatever, Anya, just.. _Stop!_" Elsa said moving the wondering hand off her body. "No touch! Touching _bad!_" She added.

"Oh, don't _worry_, Baby.. Touching may be bad, but I could make it feel _so_ good.."

'_Oh. My. Fucking.. Seriously! You're just- just gonna throw yourself at her! What! How does that even leave me with a chance! I'm just Anna! Not Whore-Zilla! Play fair!_'

"Anna!" Elsa snapped her out of her thoughts. "Coming?" She asked holding out her hand.

Anna held hers up as well waiting for Elsa to take it.

"You're _so_ cute.." Elsa added with a playful, but dreamy look in her eye. "Come on!" She said, marching with Anna down the hallway.

They came to an open area of the school.

"Split up! Meet in the rink in fifteen!" Elsa practically commanded and everyone scattered.

Even Anya went with Jack.

'_Thank you!_'

Anna suddenly realized that Elsa was still holding her hand, as she slightly swung their arms while walking.

"So, uh.. Anya? Huh?" Anna accidentally asked out loud.

"Oh, _Ew_.." She laughed so hard she snorted.

'_MARRY ME! MARRY ME NOW! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF I'M IN HIGH SCHOOL! YOU'RE PERFECT!_'

"_So_.." Anna started.

"Anya literally threw herself on me in my JV hockey year, kissed me infront of everyone, and told every single person that he saw that we were soul mates.." She laughed as she swung their hands again.

"You played?"

"Uh.. Mhm.." She looked down nervously.

"Why'd you quit?" Anna asked.

"I was cut.." Elsa shrugged awkwardly.

"Because you're a girl?" Anna asked curiously.

"Psh.. _No_! I'm more of a guy than Jack could ever_ hope _to be! I got into a fight.." She laughed.

"What kind of fight?"

'_Why are you so damn nosy today?_'

They stopped. Elsa held their hands still.

'_Shit! You see? Not your business!_'

"Promise you won't be afraid?.." She asked quietly.

Anna just nodded dumbly as Elsa brought her hand up, kissed it, and began playing with her fingers.

'_Nope! Not afraid.. Very attracted to. Not afraid_..'

"I _almost_ killed a guy?" She raised her voice as if asking a question. "I mean.. I ripped off his helmet, broke his nose, and then slammed his face into the ice three times, but I'd _hardly_ consider that deadly! I mean, have you _seen_ Olaf's nose? That thing's been broken like _four_ times! _That's_ why it's so big! _Plus_! I've been slammed _head first _on that ice before! It's _soft_ ice! He was asking for it to! He was_ ripping _on Jack for being gay! The first few insults were harsh but then he started talking about- just _vulgar_-_ foul _things! I _had_ to wail on him! Jack's a small kid, he couldn't have gotten that guy on his _own_ and I was his captain!" She took a deep breath. "I regret nothing.." She shrugged.

'_Wow.. Hockey ranting.. Much cuter than math ranting_..'

"Oh really?" She giggled.

"Wait. What? D-did I-"

"Out loud? Yeah.. Yeah, you did. Thank you" She smiled.

"N-no problem?"

'_Smooth_..'

Elsa let go of her hand and wiped it on her jeans.

'_No! I'm sorry! Put it back!_'

She laced her fingers back between Anna's.

'_Thank you again!_'

"Sorry.. My palms get kind of sweaty when I'm nervous. Gross, but.. True. I'd rather wipe them off and tell you than let you witness first hand." She teased.

"W-why would you be nervous?"

Elsa laughed, as if it were obvious or something?

"Because you're really cute? Because I'm holding your hand? Because.. " She laughed awkwardly as she looked up and pushed her bangs back. "It's probably because Anya's coming this way.. Playing hockey, you get this funny vibe when someone's about to tackle you.." She said stepping away from Anna.

Suddenly..

'_Again! Out. Of. Nowhere!_'

Anya jumped onto Elsa's back.

"_Giddy up_.." She whispered into Elsa's ear.

'_Bitch! She likes ME! NOT YOU! Giddy DOWN! And Giddy OFF OF HER!_'

"Anya.. _Down._."

"B-but- Buut, _Baaby_!"

'_OH MY LORD! THAT was annoying! Never do that again!_'

"_Ugh_!" Elsa protested but marched on.

'_Way to put up a fight, Elsa.. APPARENTLY she can beat up big manly hockey players but she's weak to whiny brunettes?_'

They walked out of the building and into a giant stadium.

"_Home_!" Elsa yelled as she slid onto the ice.

Even without skates she was an odd kind of graceful on the ice.. Almost as if it listened to her.

It was like she was just.. _One_ with the coldness.

It was like a kid in a candy store and Elsa looked amazing..

'_God, she's amazing_..'

"_Back off_!" An almost animalistic growl made Anna flinch.

"Elsa's _mine_! Got it Fresh? Me and you can be tight, but you'd better get the thoughts of my girlfriend _out_ of your head!" She fixed her hair and turned back to the ice, where a bunch of boys and Elsa were now wearing the minimal amount of a helmet and shoulder pads for padding, and skating around the ice.

"_Whoo_! Nice_ ass_, Jack!" She teased as he bent over. "Go _Elsa_! Get it, Baby!"

Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled at Anna.

'_Yours, my ass_..'

* * *

**A/N** _Wow.. Anna is pretty confident in her own head, huh? Just a warning, Everything before the Cabin will be a meet the characters. I'm trying to get through the story to that point with as fast as I can. Everything will really start at the cabin. I'm starting a poll.. Two of Elsa's exes will be at the party. Who shall it be?_


	4. Anna Everdeen

_Whoo! Chapter four! Guys.. Thank you so much for the reviews! If anyone has any ideas or characters that they would like me to add, please feel free to PM me or Review. I read everything, I take everything into consideration! Also! The polls are still going! Please, tell me who you think should be Elsa's exes! I want try and get reader's participation, plus I know everyone has a favorite character who'd they'd love to see! I'm using Disney and Disney Pixar characters. So please, enjoy and give me your feedback._

_Disclaimer: **You guys would be my absolute BEST friends ever if you got me Elsa's rights! Buuut, If you can't. I own nothing..**_

* * *

"Hey, Elsa!" A small blonde girl called from the other side of the rink.

Elsa waved to her and her friends and continued to skate.

Anna stood there blankly, still knowing absolutely nothing about the game being played in front of her. She wasn't paying much attention to anyone but Elsa anyway..

Given that Elsa wasn't the smallest on the team, she was still a_ lot _stronger than she looked, and _much_ faster than most of the other boys.

"Break! It's almost time to go!" Jack yelled, throwing his helmet to the ground.

"Jack! Elsa!" The small girl called again as the two skated over to them.

"Ugh! _Rora_.." Anya practically hissed as she marched over to the small girl's group.

Anna followed.

She saw as everyone leaned over the wall to hug Elsa and Jack. The small girl clung to Jack mostly, along with a short brunette boy. Elsa was talking to a two taller girls, one brunette and a blonde.

"Elsa! Baby!" Anya called.

The blonde gave Anya a look and smirked before leaning over and..

'_No! No! Don't!_'

She grabbed the back of Elsa's head and kissed her. Right on the lips. In front of everyone..

_"Bitch!"_ Anya squealed.

Anna turned and laughed as she saw how red Anya's face was.

It looked like steam was about to roll out of her ears like in cartoons.

Anna didn't much care that the girl kissed Elsa now.

'_Because Anya's face is priceless!_'

Anna reached the group and watched as Anya stormed away, out of the building.

"Hmm.. I wonder what has her so worked up?" The brunette laughed.

"No clue!" Jack added from behind them.

"Guys!" Elsa interrupted. _"That_ was mean.." She tried to look serious but she broke and started laughing.

'_That's harsh_..'

"Soo.." Anna started.

_"Oh!_ Guys! This is Anna, isn't she cute? Anna, these are my friends, Belle.."

"Nice to meet you, Anna" She smiled.

"Aurora.."

"Hey, Anna." She waved slightly.

"And the short one is Alice!" Elsa smiled.

"I'm not _that_ short! Hi, Anna!" She bounced as she spoke, much like Rapunzel.

"_Oh_!" Jack pipped up, dragging the brunette boy toward the her. "Anna.. _This_ is my incredible boyfriend Hiccup! Isn't he just _gorgeous_? We're totally getting married one day and you can _so_ come to the wedding, alright?" He laughed.

"Nice to meet you, Anna.." Hiccup smiled as he stretched his hand out.

"You too, Hiccup.." She smiled as she shook his hand.

"In case you were wondering, Rora just likes picking on Anya.. She's got a boyfriend and everything." Belle explained.

"He doesn't mind. He practically hates Anya so.. Anything to get her out of the way, is fine by him!" She giggled.

"Cool.. So?" Anna started.

"So.. She keeps Anya out of my space _most_ of the time." Elsa laughed.

'_I volunteer as tribute!_'

"Well.. I should _probably_ go to class.." Anna awkwardly pointed toward the door.

"Wait, Jack and I have the same class. Let us get our skates off and we'll walk with you?" She offered while sitting down to undo her skates.

'_Well, I can probably find it on my own, So.._'

"Actually Ells, I'm walking with Hiccup!" Jack smile slipping his skates off.

"Let me walk you?" Elsa smiled up at Anna.

'_Nope! You're totally lost and need Elsa's help finding it! Say yes!_'

"O-Okay.."

'_Next time don't sound like an idiot_..'

"Okay." She smiled slipping her shoes back on.

The taller girls said their quick goodbyes and left for the Library, while Jack and Hiccup walked the other direction.

"We're just going to.. Well.. See, Hiccup had something on his shirt so.. I'm just going to take him to the locker room to uh.. You know.. _Get it off _for him.." He winked.

'_Ew_..'

"I know.." Elsa scoffed.

"Did I-"

"Yes. you did.. Again. It's still cute.. So?"

"So.. Your parents? They own a lodge?" Anna tried making conversation.

"Uh.. Yeah! Well.. _Kinda._ I guess.."

"You _guess?"_ Anna asked.

Elsa took her hand and swung it a few times.

"Well.. They're not really my parents. They adopted me when I was younger.." She shrugged. "My mom passed away when I was little.. I really don't remember her that well. My _dad_ though, he was great.. He loved Hockey. He kind of raised me as one of the guys, since I didn't have a mom to teach me everything.. He taught me all of his favorite Hockey moves, the rules, taught me how to fight in case I was ever in trouble. He was the best!" She finished with a smile.

"What happened?" Anna asked cautiously.

"Well.. Nothing _really._ He lost his job.. We lost all of our money and our house. He couldn't take care of me anymore.. So when I was eight he put me up for adoption. It wasn't that bad, I was in a really nice group home in the upper part of town. He came to visit everyday for the first few weeks or so.. Then, every few days.. Then he started only coming once or twice a week. He sold his car, so the trip was a little out of his way.. But he still came when he could. Then I was adopted. My dad had signed over his rights.. Lachmour's promised visitation.. My name changed from Icer to Lachmour. He's on his feet now, though.. He lives in a big loft in East Corona. I go see him a lot. He comes to _every_ school function.. _All _of my games. At least he did when I played.. Now when they play, we sit together and throw popcorn at Olaf when he gets benched.." She laughed softly and swung Anna's hand again.

"He sounds amazing.." Anna smiled.

"Yeah.." Elsa sighed happily. "Your turn?"

"Huh?" Anna asked.

"I told you about my dad, about my hockey issues, my _stalker_.. If it's _okay_, I'd like to know at least _something_ about you?" She kissed Anna's hand again.

Anna blushed.

"Well.. I'm kind of boring? My only friend is Kristoff.. I don't really have any good stories. My parents are happily married.. They're nice. I'm sheltered.. I'm an only child? Never broke a bone.. Never played a sport.. I like school.. Don't really have a hobby.. I write sometimes, but not like you.." She sighed. "I'm just.. Kind of.. _Plain_."

"I don't think so.. I think you're sweet. I think.. You have a lot of potential to be something more than what you_ think _you are now. I think you're going to have a really interesting future.." She smiled.

"R-really?"

"Yeah.." She nodded. "_So_.. Do all plain girls have a random white streak in their hair?" She laughed.

"_Ugh_! I was born with it.. Everyone in my family calls me Ginger Skunk! Skunks are black _and _it's on the _right _side of my head! _Not _in the middle!" She threw her hand up to hide her hair and dropped Elsa's hand.

'_Stupid! Stupid hair! Stupid hand!_'

Elsa laughed.

"Hey.." She smiled and brushed Anna's hand away. "I think it looks great.."

"But?" Anna asked slowly.

"It's _interesting._ Which means you can no longer call yourself plain.." She smiled and kissed Anna's hand again.

Only this time she let her lips linger as she starred into Anna's eyes.

'_Thaats.. Just. Great! Thank you Elsa, for the fuel for some random wet dream.. Great. Job._'

"We're here!" Elsa smiled. "Coach!" She called as she walked into the room.

Anna walked in and saw mostly boys in the class. Kristoff was one of them.

"Kristoff!" She called as she sat down on his desk.

"Anna!" He hugged her. "How were your other classes?" He asked.

"Well _actually-"_

"Guys!" A really big guy burst into the room, followed by a really tan boy with great hair.

"Genie!" A few others greeted him.

"Gene Bawdel.. Hockey team.." Kristoff whispered.

Anna nodded.

"Other guy is Aladdin Ababwa. Some people call him Ali.. Some Al.."

She nodded again.

He was cute. Long, thick brown hair. Wearing a white "Keep Calm" tank top, dark purple jeans, and untied, partially unlaced brown hiking boots.

_"Please_ tell me you aren't checking him out? Ew! _Anna!"_ Kristoff complained.

"I was just _looking!_ Wrong _equipment,_ remember?"

_"Still!_ Gross.." He added.

The bell rung and Anna took the seat beside Kristoff.

"Hey.."

'_And apparently ELSA_!'

"Hey, I'm Aladdin.. Are you new?"

'_AND THE CUTE BOY? SERIOUSLY_!'

"Class! Welcome to Greek Mythology! I'm Coach Kai! Now, I hope you can all get along because you won't be allowed to move seats until I've learned everyone's names.. Now who wants to tell me what they know about mythology?" The teacher asked.

'_NOT MOVING?_'

Anna huffed and sat her head in her hand.

A note was slipped into her view.

'_You like him!_'

Kristoff..

'_No! I like HER!_'

She drew an arrow to the right and gave it back to him.

'_Ohhhhhhh! Ew.. That's Elsa!_'

She rolled her eyes.

'_Duh! I know! She's just.. Soo.. So.. Unf!_'

'_On one hand.. I agree. On the other? Ew -.-_'

'_Too bad! You agreed_!'

'_I know! Pay attention_!'

'_Why_?'

'_Well, for one Elsa is talking_..'

Anna turned to see that Elsa was in fact talking.

"-But everyone probably knows that already. We're here to learn something new." She smiled.

"Ahh! Indeed Ms. Lachmour!" The teacher turned to write something on the board.

"_Pst. Elsa_?" The boy, Aladdin, whispered.

Elsa looked at him curiously.

"_Party_?"

"_Cabin. Saturday. Nine._" She whispered back and he nodded.

'_HE's going too?_'

* * *

**A/N** _Woah! Hold up. Does Anna like Aladdin? Whuut? Guys! The part's coming up faster than you think and I NEED to know who Elsa's Exes should be so please, PM me or Review and say who you think they should be. I only need two! Thank you guys so much for reading my work! I love you guys!_


	5. Orphan Ali

_Oh! Before I forget! I need a cover photo for this story and I was wondering if any of you would want to possibly help me? If you want to please message me and tell me? I'll love you for eternity! Also, I've been getting plenty of exes for Elsa.. She certainly has had some interesting options o.O I have a twist planned for you after the exes though, so be warned! Thank you all so much! I love you guys!_

_Disclaimer: **Alas! It seems I'll only ever be able to claim Elsa in my dreams folks..**_

* * *

"Anna!" A voice called from the back of the room as she entered her A.P. World Studies with Mrs. Glasia.

Rapunzel. It was Rapunzel..

"Everyone! This is Anna! She's _super _smart!"

Everyone waved awkwardly.

'_Now THESE are people I can relate to!_'

"Hi.." She said softly.

A few gave her weak smiles and some just looked to their feet.

'_How are THEY friends with Rapunzel?_'

"Well, Hi! I'm Peter! Peter Pann that is.. I _obviously _had to have a last name because, Well.. Who doesn't have a last name?" He laughed.

'_Oh.. Now I get it.._'

"These are my friends! Jerry Tootles!" He said pointing to a shorter boy

"Hi.." He blushed.

Anna thought he looked nice in his plain white t-shirt, black jeans, black vest, and black fedora.

"Garret Nibs!" He called out moving his finger to another boy.

"Hello.." His nose twitched as he smiled, almost like a rabbit.

"Leo Foxx! We call him Slightly because he's not all there sometimes, but even then he's a _genius _on the flute! He's second chair in his section!"

"Hmm.." The boy nodded quickly and smiled.

Anna thought he was sweet enough.

"Cubby Black!

"Proud and Blake Duke! We call Blake Binky!"

"Hi!" They said in unison before slapping each other's arms.

"And John Darling!"

"Hello, Miss!" The boy with glasses smiled.

"Oh! Elsa!" Rapunzel yelled across the room.

Anna turned to see Elsa walking in with three girls and a guy.

The guy was pretty big, roughly 6"2, had huge muscles.

The one girl sat in the front, she looked Chinese.

One sat on the other side of the room, she had wild, curly, red hair.

The other talked with Elsa all the way back to the group Anna was standing in.

"Hey Tiana!" Rapunzel and Peter said simultaneously.

'_Wow_..'

"Hey, Rapunzel. Hey, boys." She smiled slightly and took a seat.

The boys slumped into seats all around the room.

"You met the sophomores boys?" Elsa asked, leaning against Rapunzel's desk.

"Yeah.. They seem nice?"

"They are. They're Wendy Darling's boys. Peter's practically their leader but.. They don't do anything unless it's been run through with Wendy first." She explained.

"Tinky hates it!" Rapunzel added.

"Isabella Tinkers. We call her Tinkerbell!" One of the boys, John, piped up.

"Or Tink, or Tinky, she's-"

"Talking about me, Elsa?" A petite girl asked from behind Rapunzel.

'_How'd she get there?_'

"Sorry that I couldn't get here earlier, Coach Mary held us over because Rosetta_ refused _to do the new cheer! She said being the top of the pyramid is too much work! She doesn't have to _do_ anything! I _knew_ I should have done wood shop_ instead _of cheer, but no! I just _had _to do both!" She huffed.

If Anna thought Anya's face was red earlier, it was nothing compared to this girl.

"Calm down Tink, before you blow a gasket!" Peter laughed.

Tink glared at him slightly before taking her seat.

"Class! Zao an! Zenme nimen dou?" The teacher began.

Elsa took a seat a few away from Rapunzel, near Peter.

"Jingcai! Niguo de hao ma?" The Asian girl replied.

"Wonderful! Thank you, Mulan! Would you like to tell the class which language we were just demonstrating?"

"Mandarin"

"Now is that your native?" The asked, writing Mandarin on the bored.

"Yes, but a slightly different version." The girl, Mulan, answered.

"Wonderful! Now class! Today, we'll be talking about all the different languages and cultures we'll be learning about through out the year. Tomorrow I'll give you your worksheets for the first week and on Monday.. We begin our trip!"

The class cheered and Peter turned to Anna.

"We go around the word in eighty days! Not actually, but we have fun parties, learn about other countries, try new things! We even get to send emails to other students in different countries!" He was almost jumping out of his chair.

Yeah, definitely Rapunzel's friend.

"Maybe Els will get another Frenchie?" Tink teased.

"She had better luck in Italy!" Peter laughed.

"Shut up, guys!" She giggled.

"Elsa? Would you like to name a country, culture, or language that interests you?" The teacher asked.

"Well.. I _do_ have a sudden interest in Germany, Mrs. Glasia." Elsa smirked.

'_Did she just? Does she mean-_'

"Ah. Germany! A very controversial topic in _our_ history. Tell me, What's so intriguing about it?"

"Everything? The language, the history, the food, the people.." She shrugged.

'_She did! Holy crap!_'

"Well, luckily Germany is on our list! Now, anyone else?" She asked before writing _Germany_ on the bored. "Peter?"

"England!" He shouted.

"Oh, I assume it's the accent?" She winked.

"Australia!" A girl called.

"Greece!" The strong boy called out.

"Ah! Greece! Thank you Hercules!" She wrote it on the board.

"Scotland!" The red head called in a Scottish accent.

"Thank you, Merida! Yes! Scotland! Many more will be featured as well!" She wrote down several other places on the board and gave most of the class a chance to talk.

Anna liked this class. It seemed very easy going and everyone seemed to get along well together. The teacher was kind and very compliant.

Soon enough, the class was over and everyone filed out.

Anna was going to lunch next with Kristoff.

"Anna! Come on! Let's eat in the Senior Caff!" Kristoff yelled.

"But we aren't Seniors?"

"We can eat there if we have an invite!" He explained.

"B-but-"

"Come on!" He grabbed her tray and tugged her under a doorway into a big open room full of tables.

All of the walls had something on them, graffiti, intricate designs, names..

On one wall was an extremely detailed drawing of a snowflake drawn in the middle of a sun with a purple background.  
The purple had a few grey, white, and blue flakes around it, painted to look like ice.  
Under it the names Elsa, in light blue, and Rapunzel, in yellow, were signed one atop the other and at the end a single, white 'L' was messily painted, attaching the two names.

"Hey guys! Room for more?" Kristoff laughed as he approached a large round table.

Around the table was Marshall, Olaf, Elsa, Rapunzel, Flynn, Jack, Hiccup, Cindy, a blonde boy, Aurora, Belle, and Snow.

Jack stood up, pulling a crescent shaped table over and fitting it against the round one.

"Is now!" He smiled and sat next to Hiccup, who was practically inhaling everything on his tray.

Everyone settled back around the now larger table.

"I'll take a plus one?" Snow offered.

Kristoff sat down next to Snow and Marshall.

"Anna, come sit here! Belle can say you're with her!" Rapunzel smiled, pulling a chair between her and Elsa.

Anna slowly walked over and set her things down.

"We still don't bite.." Elsa smirked.

"O-okay.." She nodded and sat down.

"Hey!_ Cinderella_!" A girl sneered from another table.

"Yes, Drizella?" Cindy, or Cinderella said nicely.

"_You'll _have to watch those_ bratty _little neighbors tomorrow night."

"Why? Weren't you supposed to?" She asked.

"Yeah.. But I just don't_ want _to!"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I can help?" Aurora offered.

"Are you sure?" Cinderella asked.

"Of course! I love Gus and Jaq, besides.. If I _do_ help, my aunts might let me go to Elsa's party." She shrugged.

"_Baby_! You're having a party and didn't _tell_ me?" Anya asked.

'_OUT. OF. NOOOOOOOOOWHERE!_'

She sat in Elsa's lap and wiped away a bit of sauce from her the older girls lip.

'_Which wouldn't have been there if SOMEONE wouldn't have bumped her elbow while sitting down!_'

"So, Baby.. You're inviting me to this party aren't you? Because if you aren't.. I'll have to find something _ells_ to do.." She said, tugging on Elsa's belt loop.

'_Okay.. Everyone here just heard her say that right?_'

"_You_ can't be in here, Anya. Everyone already has an underclassmen with them.." Aurora smirked.

"_Baby_?"

"Me!" Rapunzel explained. "Marshall has Olaf, Jack has Hiccup, Snow has Kristoff, Phillip has Flynn, and Belle has Anna!"

"What about_ Cindy_?" She sneered.

"Hey guys!" Aladdin smiled as he sat down next to Cinderella.

Aurora smirked.

"Well.._ You _don't-"

"_Goodbye_, Anya!" She sang.

"_Fine_.." She kissed Elsa's cheek and stomped away.

"Thanks, Ali.."

"No problem, Els. So the party? Everybody going?" He asked, taking a big bite of the mashed potatoes on his tray.

"Yeah. You coming to the cabin?" Elsa asked.

"Uh.. Is Jasmine going to be there?" He asked cautiously.

"I don't think she's mad anymore, Ali! I mean, she was pretty mad that you and Genie lied but.. I mean, how is she supposed to be mad at you just because you were an orphan?" Rapunzel said.

_"Sweetie?_ He said that he lived in one of those uptown mansions.. He grew up about four feet away from the damn street. He _lied_. She can be pissed, It's her right!" Jack rolled his eyes.

_"Gee,_ Thanks buddy?" Aladdin joked. "And I _was_ staying in one of those mansions!"

"Yeah, _Elsa's_!" Jack insisted.

"Well, now Genie and I have an apartment _and_ I have a car. That I_ bought_ with money that I _earned_.. She wouldn't have looked my way if I'd said 'Hey, I'm Ali! I'm dirt poor and even my parents didn't want me. Oh, by the way! The only thing I have to my name is a pet monkey that my parents also didn't want..'" He rolled his eyes. "Great pick up line, huh?"

"Fair enough.." Jack smiled at him. "So try again?"

"Yeah? Let's see.. 'Hey, I'm Al. I have a car, a house, a little bit of money, but I'm in love with you, and that matters!' She'd laugh at me guys.." He sighed.

"Or she'd give you another chance?" Olaf offered.

"Yeah, That was a _pretty_ sweet line my friend.." Flynn agreed

"Couldn't hurt?" Hiccup shrugged.

"Why not?" The blonde, Phillip, added.

_"Okay.."_ He huffed. "Fine! But I'm not going to the cabin. I'll catch her at the party.."

The table broke into soft chatter and everyone finished eating. Elsa and Flynn offered to take up everyone's trays, and the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

Anna gathered her things and wondered off to the gym for Fitness Education with Mrs. Chandler and Coach Mary..

* * *

**A/N**_Guys! You'll never guess what happens next! Also anyone about the cover photo? PM me? And I'm still taking ideas and suggestions so.. Pleeeaase do not hold back! Fire at will! Thank you guys so much! You guys are the best! Please Review! Help me keep this story on a roll!__  
_


	6. Tink the Tank

_Whoa! Before you go any further! 1.) Thank you guys soo much for your support! 2.) I still need exes! 3.) Cover Photo? Annnyybody? 4.) Warning! I'm pretty sure I _hint_ at sexy times in this chapter! If you dislike hinted sexual content.. The next two chapters may not be your friend :/  
Ifffff anybody wants to make the cover photo for this story I would be eternally grateful! (The Claaaaaww!) Sorry cx Had to do that! _

_Disclaimer: **No guys. Frozen is.. Well, have you ever really wanted sandwich, but when you go to make the sandwich, you find that you have no sandwich ingredients? It's like that.. You still want it, except now you're sad because you know you can't have it..**_

* * *

Anna found her way into the locker room and picked up her new gym uniform, which was a pair of aqua blue shorts and a white t-shirt with an aqua blue crown printed on the front left breast. After getting dressed she made her way into the gym.

The first thing she laid eyes on was a huge banner hanging from the rafters reading 'Arendelle Fighting Royals'

"Yeah, I know right?" Anna turned around to see a redhead, Ariel, looking up at the banner with her. "Fighting _Royals_ but the colors are aqua and white? This whole school's a joke.." She looked thoughtful..

_Sad_ almost.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked quietly.

"I _guess_. I just hate this place.. I love it at the same time though." She shrugged. "I used to go to Sea View High School, but then my _dad_ sent me to live with my uncle Sebastian uptown.. Now I go here."

"Why did he do that?" She asked as they started walking.

"Well.. My dad, he owns a big company. His factories are every where but his main office is in Corona. It's inner city though, plus, I have _six_ older sisters.. He just wanted me to be safe. My uncle isn't that bad either.. I can't complain. Especially since I met Eric and Guppie. Well.. Rapunzel too, but if I _told_ her that she was my best friend she'd probably tease me forever." She giggled as she opened the gym door for Anna.

"That's not very friendly.."

"It would all be lighthearted, I'm sure. She's a really great friend.. So is Guppie, but I don't think you've met him. He's a Freshman this year too, but you have all advanced classes so-"

"W-wait, How did you know that?" Anna asked.

"Oh.. Well, everyone_ knows_. Olaf told _me_ this morning." She explained.

"So _everyone_ knows I'm a dork.." Anna mumbled.

"You're not a dork? You're just smart. I'd love to be smart enough to be in _all_ honors classes and _still_ have a killer G.P.A. You're lucky, you know?"

"Really?" Anna asked.

"Really." She said, opening a gate leading to a football field.

Around the field was a track course which people were already running on.

"Faster! Faster! Faster!" A voice boomed across the field.

"Ugh!" Ariel groaned. "Coach Barkin is sub today.."

"Move it ladies! Move it!" He yelled at a group of boys. "I take it back! The ladies are moving faster than you are! _Get to it_!" He demanded.

Anna and Ariel walked past him to stand with a group near the bleachers.

"Shang! Pick it up!_ Move_!"

"Tell him coach.." One girl scoffed.

"Yeah, show him who's boss.." Another chuckled darkly.

"Goburn! Flyer! Get on the track!" He screamed.

The two rolled their eyes and started jogging.

"Faster! Faster! Break a sweat!" He barked.

They both smirked and took off, easily lapping most of the others.

"W-who are _they?"_ Anna asked Ariel.

"The two in the Track Jerseys? The tall one with green and black half gloves is Shennan Goburn." A girl with short brown hair explained. "Most people call her Shen or Shego, She's a senior. The other girl is Vidia Flyer. She's a junior _and_ she's the fastest person our track team has ever seen. Shen is the second.."

"So what? They're like friends _or..?"_

"They're cousins. Shen has a girlfriend that goes to Middleton, Kim." She leaned in and whispered." And between you and me? Vidia's been shacking up with the Intro to Media teacher, Ms. Mirage-"

"It's _hardly _between the two of you, Fawn. Everyone knows. The only reason Ms. Mirage still has a job here is because no one cares enough to rat them out." Tink explained after walking up to their little group.

"Move it, Lachmour!" The teacher ordered.

Anna turned around in time to see Elsa roll her eyes and catch up to Shennan and Vidia.

Anna noticed that Elsa's shirt has the same blue crown on the front, but on the back were her last name and the number thirteen.

"Hey ladies, does anyone need any help with their stretching? I wouldn't mind helping someone work on their _glutes_?"

"_Hans_.."

'_Uhm.. Yeah. So, everyone?_'

"Now, Ariel.. Don't be so quick to deny me, I only want to _help_?" He gave her a faux innocent smile.

"Beat it, loser.." Jasmine spoke from behind him.

"Oh, but Jasmine? I know you _always _need some help with your hamstrings before gym?" He asked with a sickly sweet voice.

"_Drop dead_.." Tink snarled, her face turning red.

"What're you gonna do about it _runt_?" He spat at her.

"Asshole!" She lunged at him and managed to sneak in a few good punches before he even realized she'd hit him.

'_Wow! She's fast!_'

"Hey _Asshole_!"

"Get the fuck away from her!"

Two angry screams were heard before Shennan, Vidia and Elsa popped into view.

They practically had to tear Tink off of him, Elsa and Vidia holding her back while Shennan took a few slugs at him and held him against the bleachers.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" The teacher demanded as he rushed to the scene.

"Pixie over there _attacked_ me!" Hans accused.

"Are you expecting me to believe that that little miss gave you _all_ those bumps and bruises _without_ being given a reason to? Nuh-uh.. Stadiums! _Now_!"

Hans clenched his jaw and made his way to the bleachers.

"You alright Tinker?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah, I'm good.." She huffed, glaring at Hans as he ran up an down the steps.

"Well, I saw the scuff. He didn't even get a hand on you.. Now, I don't care what the boy said, but well done!" He laughed deeply and patted Tink on the shoulder before returning to yell at the kids on the track.

"Nice, Shorty.." Shennan smiled.

"Yeah, Tink. Way to kick his ass.." Vidia gave her a soft high five before they went back to run.

"Students!" A joyful voice called out. "Since Mrs. Chandler is out, all of the conditioning students will be joining my class and playing Flag Football!"

An eruption of cheers sounded out, coming from both the girls and boys of boy classes.

Only a few groaned, Anna being one of them.

"All girls! A through L are red! M through Z blue! Boys are the same but reversed!" She called.

Anna picked up a red flag belt and slipped it on her waist.

Anna noticed Jasmine pick up a red belt also.

"What is your last name anyways?" She asked curiously.

"It's Agrabah." She laughed. "Olaf was just kidding around."

"Oh.."

"Come on! Let's go! Let's go!" Mr. Barkin yelled as kids scrambled onto the field.

About twenty minutes into the game Tinkerbell was about ready to jump Vidia and Elsa.

Every time she'd get the ball one or both of them would tear a flag of of her belt.

Anna wasn't having any luck either.

The only time the ball was even thrown her way, Fawn managed to tear a flag off her belt before she even caught the damn thing.

Football just wasn't her sport.

No sport was Anna's sport.

Unless long division was a sport..

Anna didn't belong anywhere near this field.

Eventually the teacher dismissed them and everyone raced to the gym showers.

Anna hadn't really done anything. So after discovering that she wasn't dirty, nor did she stink, she decided that she'd just change and be done with it all.

However, She wasn't expecting the sight she saw when she walked into the locker room.

Somehow, she had missed the open showers on the right wall of the locker room when entering it at the beginning of class..

As soon as she walked into the room she was greeted with the sight of Shego, barely dressed, snapping a wet towel at Fawn who was currently in the shower.

Anna ducked into the row of lockers where she had put her things and after undressing and almost completely redressing she'd realized that someone had left their shirt on the bench next to her.

Lachmour..

'_Shit_..'

"Hey Anna.."

She froze for a second before slipping on her black tank top.

She grabbed her green sweater and turned, expecting to get out before she embarrassed herself, but instead she turned to see Elsa slipping her tight, light blue tank top, over her, still wet, bare chest..

Elsa smirked as she saw Anna's reaction.

"Built it bra.. Comes in handy." She winked.

'_Did she just wink at you? No! Leave!_'

"Yeah.. Well-" She turned to leave but a hand caught her wrist. She turned back to see Elsa..

'_Still not wearing pants!_'

"Wait up, I'll walk you. The computer lab is hard to find." She said slipping on her skinny jeans.

'_NO UNDERWEAR! I'm going to faint_..'

Anna leaned herself against the lockers for support.

"Mmm.. O-okay." She practically moaned.

'_What did I say about sounding like an idiot!?_'

She watched as Elsa slipped on her white ankle socks and lazily tugged her boots onto her feet.

She grabbed her flannel and slammed her locker, twisting the lock shut.

"Come on.." She reached her hand out to Anna and Anna took it.

Anna realized after a moment that she'd been staring at Elsa the whole time..

She blushed and looked away quickly.

'_Did she notice?_'

"So, I guess that answers my question from earlier?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"About you liking what you saw?" She explained.

'_Damn it!_'

"Wh-I.. Bu- Just.. I-"

Elsa laughed softly.

_"Relax!_ I'm just kidding.. You don't have to answer.."

Anna sighed in relief.

"I'll just _assume.."_ Elsa smirked before slipping into a dark-ish room filed with computers.

"Welcome girls, Please sit anywhere you'd like.." A petite woman with ashy blonde hair stood beside the doorway.

"Is your lap an option?" Vidia asked from behind Elsa.

The woman blushed and raised her eyebrows in a silent warning.

"Ms. Flyer, that's highly inappropriate for a classroom." The teacher said, trying hard to sound serious.

"Only when there are other people in it.." She husked.

"_Vidia_.." The older woman's green eyes dilated, but she _was_ in fact serious..

Vidia instantly lost her smirk and sat down, trying hard to stay out of the teacher's view.

'_No_ _wonder everyone knows about it_..'

"Please sit, class will begin shortly.." She smiled before walking by Vidia's chair and tugging her out of it by her ponytail.

"I'd like to discuss your behavior?" She said evenly.

"Yes ma'am.." Vidia said with a shy smile tugging at her lips.

'_Because THAT's not obvious!?_'

* * *

**A/N** _WHOA! Hold on! Did I just do that? o.O Yes :) Yes, I did. I warned you! Guys! Please! Gimme something to work with! Ideas? Suggestions? Exes? Cover Photo? Pm or Review.. Also! Who thinks I should do a Vidia/Mirage oneshot? Huh? Huh? ;) Show of hands? *Raises hand* Thank you guys!_


	7. Red and Green

_Sorry it's been so long guys! I've had a lot on my plate lately. School starts soon but I'm still going to keep writing. My posts aren't going to be as regular as I'd like. I'm also going to work on my other stories a little before the dreaded school year begins. Please enjoy, and thank you for being so patient!_

_Disclaimer: **Maybe it's good that I don't own it. Apparently, I procrastinate?..**_

* * *

A few minutes passed and the bell rang.

Ms. Mirage returned with Vidia, both looking slightly flushed.

Vidia's ponytail had been redone into a messy half-bun on top of her head and the dopey grin she was sporting never left her face.

'_Wow.. They really aren't trying to hide anything are they?_'

"So class.." The teacher cleared her throat. "My name is Ms. Mirage.. I'll answer to Ms. M. Many of you in Graphic Designs started projects in the summer editing program I taught. Today, I will be handing out papers and answering questions.. Anyone who wants to finish or work on your models may do so freely." She turned to pick up a stack of papers.

A few students began working after that.

Of the few were Elsa, Vidia, Eric, and Alice.

"Tomorrow we'll go over basic tool usage and key fingering.." She said walking around the room.

A quiet laugh was heard before a loud '_Thack_' sound.

Anna turned to see Vidia softly glaring at her computer as the teacher stood next to her wearing a proud smirk while unrolling the papers in her hand.

_"Also_ known as hand placement.." She explained, continuing to pass out papers. "Once again, Graphic Design may continue their projects."

"W-what's that?" Anna asked Elsa, pointing to her screen.

"Our project was a digital reality.. I'm designing an ice palace." She smiled.

"How's that reality?"

"It's a personal reality. Anything can happen.." She explained. "See?"

She hit a few buttons and suddenly the screen started move. A platform of ice, centered with a snowflake came into view and slowly formed outward.

The platform rose and pillars were added. Ice walls circled around the whole thing.

Anna's eyes widened as she watched the castle practically build itself.

Elsa had perfected every detail down to the frost inching it's way up the virtual walls.

"Wow.." Anna gasped.

Suddenly an ice crystal burst outward in mid air and one of the walls disappeared.

"Uh- Sorry!" Elsa rushed to bring the editing map back up. "I thought I fixed that already. _Stupid_.." She mumbled.

"I-I thought it was great!" Anna tried. "You really have an eye for detail.."

"Yeah.. Ms. Mirage says I put too much detail in, which causes the _program _to glitch.." She rolled her eyes.

Anna giggled.

"What?" She asked slowly.

"You make a really cute computer geek.." She smiled.

Elsa blushed and looked away, trying to fix the computer.

"Well, you make a cute math nerd.." She smirked.

Anna blushed and started looking through the work sheet she was handed, trying to avoid Elsa's all-knowing grin.

The rest of class was spent by Ms. Mirage explaining the outline for the semester for both classes.

Most of the students opted to simply listen, but Vidia's method for understanding seemed to rely strictly on innuendo and flirting.

The class ended and Ms. Mirage had asked Vidia to stay back so she could take to her about her '_b__ehavior_' for the second time that day.

Anna had gotten about half way down the hallway before..

"Oh! I forgot my bag.." She gave the older girl a pleading look.

"Come on.." Elsa laughed.

No one was in the room when they finally made it back through the door and Elsa picked up Anna's bag for her.

They heard an odd crashing noise and turned around in time to see the silhouette or a girl with her hair up, throw her head back as she reached to grip something in front of her.

Anna quickly realized what she'd just seen and looked away.

Elsa on the other hand, smirked and pulled out her phone.

A flash went off and then she tapped at it a few times before showing it to Anna.

*_Punishment?_* was the comment below the picture of the girl's shadow, head back, back arched, and hips slightly raised.

Elsa chuckled and they left the room.

After entering the art room for their last class, Elsa's phone rang.

She smiled before showing Anna the screen.

*_Haha -.- You're still the pervert that took a picture of it Ells! :* - V.F._*

"Take your seats!" An accented voice called out.

"Baby! Come sit next to me!"

'_SERIOUSLY?_'

Elsa rolled her eyes and walked Anna over to a different table, as if she'd never heard the girl.

They took a seat at Rapunzel's table. Elsa sat next to Rapunzel, leaving Anna to sit next to Peter.

"Baby? I said come sit with me?" Anya explained, sitting herself in Elsa's lap once again.

'_Ugh!_'

"Anya, sit on a _chair_.." The teacher insisted.

"_Ugh_! _Yes, Grandmother.."_ She rolled her eyes and took her seat on the other side of the room.

"I still can't figure out if she does that because she hates you or because she loves you.." Rapunzel giggled.

The class went by faster than Anna expected it to and eventually the bell rang, signalling the end of Anna's first day in high school.

She managed a quick goodbye to Rapunzel and Peter but Elsa and Aurora practically ran out the door in trying to avoid Anya.

Anna made her way to her locker and then to Kristoff's truck in the parking lot.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Yours?" She offered.

"Alrighty!" He grunted as he shut his door and started the car.

The ride to his house was quick and comfortably silent.

"Want to help with chores?" He smiled.

"Yes!" She yelled, running into the house to find carrots.

Kristoff's only chore was to feed his pet reindeer, Sven.

"Sven!" Anna called as she rushed out the back door, carrots in hand.

The reindeer perked up immediately and ran to the fence to greet her.

She plucked a carrot from the bundle and fed it to him while Kristoff carried the large bucket, labeled 'Reindeer Chow' in black Sharpie, over to Sven's food dish.

Anna sat another carrot on the fence for him as she filled his water dish.

After replacing the bucket, Kristoff broke the third carrot in half, giving most of it to Sven and crunching on the end of it himself.

"Video games?"

"Sure.. Bye Sven!" She said giving him a big hug and sneaking him another carrot through the fence.

"Cod?" He asked hopefully.

"Ugh.. _Again_?"

"Left 4 Dead?" He offered.

"_Ew_. No.."

"_So_... Cod?" He asked cheerfully.

"_Yes_.." She grumbled.

"Cod it is.." He smirked before popping the disc into the X-Box and handing Anna a controller.

"Vs? Or live?" He asked.

"_Ugh_.." She groaned.

"Live." He smiled.

Anna hated playing Call of Duty because she always lost.

"Now. Who is online?" He asked as he logged in.

"Jack.. Adam.. Flynn.. Ariel.. _Elsa_.. Naveen-"

"Wait! Who?"

"Naveen?" Kristoff asked.

"No before that!" She smiled.

"Ariel?" He asked again, still confused.

'_Ugh! He's not even pretending!_'

She rolled her eyes.

"_Oh_! _Elsa_!" He shouted, finally realizing what she meant. "I'll text her see if she wants to play.."

"You have her number?" She asked.

"Yeah, she was the assistant coach during training week last year. She gave everyone her number so she could send mass texts for meetings and practices. We're friends though so-"

"Just text her and stop rambling?"

"Okay, feisty pants." He smiled pulling out his phone and sending Elsa a text.

"What did you say?" Anna asked.

"I said that you have a crush on her and asked if she wanted to play a match.." He shrugged.

"_Liar_.." She glared at him before taking his phone.

Sure enough..

'_Hey Coach, I'm gonna give Anna ur number. Wanna do a match? :P_'

'_Okay. Yeah, sure._' The phone buzzed in her hand.

*LElza_NRed4eveL online* popped into the corner of the screen.

"Lelza?" Anna asked.

"Yea, Rapunzel says that's her drunk name.." he shrugged.

"That's _almost _dumber than Krissy Reindeer King."

"Hey!" He shouted sternly. "It's Krissy___Reindeer___King_3_! For _your _information." He teased.

"Yeah, yeah.. Wait.." She said. " Did it say Elsa and Red forever?"

"_No_.. It said _Lelza 'n _Red _foreve_.. Duh?"

"Who's Red?" She asked.

"I don't _know_? Probably her _ex_? Maybe a _pet_? FUCK!" He shouted as his player fell to the ground.

"_Oh_.." Anna frowned.

'_Who's_ _Red?_'

Anna played a match, but gave up after she was killed five times.

She sat back and watched Kristoff play for a while.

Her phone buzzed in her back pocket.

*_Hey_* She read from an unknown number.

*_Who's this?_* Anna replied.

*_Your computer geek_*

Anna blushed.

'_Elsa_..'

*Oh, Uh.. Hi?* She sent back.

She waited for a response but nothing came.

"Anna? You okay?" Kristoff asked.

"Uh, Yeah.." She said.

"Uh, no?" He rolled his eyes. "You never stutter around me without reason. Gimme phone.." He requested.

She gave it to him.

"Oh, _no.._ You made her think you didn't want her to text you!" He threw his arms up.

"Wait? _What!"_

_"Yeah!"_ He explained. "You didn't put a smiley face or anything! She thinks you hate her!"

_"That's_ over reacting.." She scoffed.

He just gave her a look.

"B-But I-"

_"Phone."_ He held out his hand and she gave him the phone.

He typed something and gave it back.

_"There._ It's like six.. Pizza?" He asked reaching for the phone.

"Uh.. Yeah!" She said, looking for the text he sent.

*_Uh.. Hey? What should I pack for the cabin?_*

'_That's stupid_..'

The phone buzzed.

*_Uh, Some pj's and something warm for the slopes :)_*

'_Orr.. He's a genius?_'

*_Okay :)_*

*_Okay._ _:)_*

She smiled.

"Did it work?" Kristoff asked when he came back.

"Uh-"

Her phone buzzed.

*_So.. How was your first day? Other than the disappointing math class? ;)_*

Anna blushed again.

*_It was still pretty good.. Gym was interesting?_*

*_Ew. Hans.. xc_*

'_Even through text!_'

*_What's his deal?_* Anna asked.

*I_'ll tell you some other time? Gtg o.O_*

Anna frowned.

*_Okay. Bye :)_*

*_Later cutie ;)_*

She blushed.

"_Wow_.. You got it _bad_.." Kristoff teased as he read the text.

"Shut _up_!" She yelled before smacking his arm.

"Whoa! _Easy _Feisty Pants!" He laughed.

The pizza eventually arrived and they watched a movie while eating.

"Need a ride?" Kristoff asked when the movie ended.

"Yeah.." Anna said, gathering her things.

"Let me leave a note for Pabbie and the kids."

He left a note on the counter and grabbed his keys.

Anna's house was only a few blocks away from Kristoff's, he just didn't like her walking alone in the dark.

"Thanks.." She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Anytime!" He yelled as she opened her front door and he drove away.

Her house was quiet.

Her parents played Scrabble with the Neighbors every Thursday from seven-thirty to ten.

Anna threw her house keys on her dresser and tossed her bag to the side.

One plus to it being the first day was that she had no homework to worry about.

'_The party_..'

She rushed to her closet and quickly packed a suitcase.

'_Snow boots.. Large coat.. A few cute sweaters_..'

She packed a few tank tops, a pair of grey sweatpants, a pair of green pj shorts, and some random pairs of jeans.

She reached in her dresser and pulled out a few bras and the underwear to match them. (**A/N** _Anna's gonna be just a tad OCD about her choices in clothing guys._)

She threw in a few pairs of socks before walking to her closet.

She quickly looked through it and pulled out her favorite green boyfriend tee and tossed it into the mix.

After organizing her mess of a suit case she left it lay open on her floor next to her bathroom, so she could pack anything she forgot tomorrow.

She took off her sweater and slipped into a pair of green sweat pants before crawling into bed and falling asleep..

* * *

**A/N** _So, Vidia and Mirage? Yes? P.s. I'm still taking ideas, suggestions, and if anyone wants to draw me a cover? You guys are the best! OH! Shout out to N2Horison! Who has the most bangin' ideas ever! Yes, I said bangin'.. My "cool" lingo strictly resembles that of Faith form BTVS, Stevie from HTR, and slight Caitlin from CampRock. Anyways.. Until next time! :)_


End file.
